In coming years we wish to improve upon our present programs, make them more available to an earlier level of trainee, increase our participation in continuing cancer education, establish mechanisms to insure comprehension in our education programs, expand education opportunities where demand requires, produce and evaluate new instructional aids and examine the value of formal student and program evaluation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: J.U. Gutterman, G.M. Mayligit, M.A. Burgess, J.O. Cardenas, G.R. Blumenschein, J.A. Gottlieb, Ch. A. McCredie, G.P. Bodey, V. Rodriguez, E.J. Freireich, and E.M. Hersh: Immunotherapy of breast cancer, malignant nelanoma, and acute leukemia with BCG: Prolongation of disease free interval and survival. Cancer Immunology and Immunotherapy, 1:99-107, 1976. R.S. Benjamin, S.W. Hall, M.A. Burgess, W.L. Wheeler, W.K. Murphy, G.R. Blumenschein, and J.A. Gottlieb: A Pharmacokinetically based phase I-II study of single-dose Actinomycin D (NSC-3053). Cancer Treatment Reports. 60:289-291, 1976.